Lilith Adair
'''Lilith Adair, '''primarily known as The Practicer, is a sorceress and sole occupant of The Spire. Her intentions and nature overall are shrouded in mystery, and no one has seen her in her current state due to her duty as mediator not being called forth as of yet. Background Childhood Originally, Lilith lived in Eldritch with her mother (name unknown). She grew up learning at Eldritch Academy until she was summoned by Kinarath, the Practicer at the time, by a dream in the night when she turned 13. Lilith saw this as a sign and knew it was time to take her place as a Practicer, even though she didn't want to become one in the first place. So within that same night, she made her way out of the school and to the east towards The Spire, to accept the summons that she had received. Apprenticeship From the day she arrived at The Spire, she stayed there and learned Magicka from her master, Kinarath. She lived off of fish and berries, connecting ones self fully with nature and exerting the energy from nature through ones body. Lilith found more satisfaction in this then she ever did at the academy, and as the years went by, she grew very skilled in the art, advancing more and more each day. Before her death, Kinarath warned Lilith that much pain was to come, that any woman who had ever become a Practicer suffered a suffering no one else would ever feel, the suffering of isolation, of being alone in the immense and powerful energy that is Magicka. It was her fate, Kinarath said, but it was what must be done, for the sake of the island. After Kinarath died, Lilith took her place as the Practicer with a heavy heart, having grown close to her master. To this day she still holds the title. Characteristics Age 40 Physical Characteristics Although 40, Lilith has managed to retain a youthful vigor, her skin very pale due to the lack of sunshine in The Spire and her figure quite skinny and lithe due to the sparse diet of primarily fish and berries. She has slightly dark circles under her eyes, with brown almost black wavy hair cascading down to her rear end. Personality Lilith is very hermit like due to her isolation, but is in a sense maniacal. She is bitter after being left alone for so long at The Spire, so her personality can be fiery and volatile, capable of doing anything at anytime. She has a somewhat dark sense of humor, but is overall a very ambitious person. Once she finds something interesting that she wishes to learn, she doesn't stop until she has completely mastered it and then some. Idiosyncrasies Due to being alone for so long, Lilith has developed a type of schizophrenia in which she see's hallucinations of people occasionally, one in particular being a woman named Carty who has short blonde hair and wears a brown sack as a dress. Carty has a particularly pleasant personality and will be perky all the time, so some days Lilith will try to smack her or hurt her badly, but it is to no avail. Deep Dark Secrets Although she has a role as a mediator to the rest of the island and is supposed to use Magicka for benevolent reasons, Lilith has a deep desire to use her Magicka to take over the island and exercise her power over the people. Quotes "Carty, shut up and get out of my face or so help me I'll rip yours off!" "Maybe someday a hydra will come by and try to eat everyone. That would certainly liven up my day. Most Embarassing Moment Accidently tripping Kinarath on the way down the stairs when Lilith was still within her apprenticeship. Proudest Memory The day that she successfully killed a harpy with Magicka. Incorporation into Town Setting Lilith is a source of gossip in the town, and is also a mediator for all of the island. So whenever there is a disagreement between towns or regions, the respective representatives make the venture out to The Spire, where she will bestow her judgement. Category:Writer Characters